Trinity
| Scenario = Escape ||Creator(s) = Mike Rosser | First appearance = BETA 6.5 | Last appearance = BETA 6.8 }} Trinity (es_trinity) was an official escape map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' beta. Overview The map appears to be located in a rural village and its surrounding forest area somewhere in England. It would seem that inhabitants worked as loggers, though the village is deserted perhaps due to the sounds of the train derailment or a prompt evacuation notice. A train has been derailed by terrorists in order to free their imprisoned comrades that were being transported. The train was most likely being closely monitored by the authorities since the counter-terrorist team is quick to respond. The freed prisoners are attempting to reach the escape zones, presumably to reunite with the terrorists that derailed the train. One of the escape zones is located on the bridge, while the other is located in a sewer access shed. The church between the two terrorist paths contains a K&M Sub-Machine Gun and CV-47. MAC-10 and Schmidt Scout can be found in the house on the left path. Official Description Background: Terrorists have arranged for the derailment of a train carrying their comrades to Broadmoor Prison. Counter-Terrorists: Round up and neutralize all escaped terrorists. Terrorists: Escape from the train wreck to one of the 2 escape points. Other Notes: There are two armory areas in this map. Development The map was designed by [[Mike Rosser|Mike "+Cadaver+" Rosser]] with custom textures provided by "Locknut", "Evile Dick", and Christopher "George_Pooshoes" Davie. It was the final official escape map to be released and was initially released together with beta 6.5. In fact, it was the only escape map present in the release. The map is generally better designed than the previous two maps. Rosser felt that the inclusion of the map in the official rotation might have been a small act of desperation by the Counter-Strike team, desperately trying to breathe life into the escape game mode. After release, a few problems become apparent with the map. The rules of the escape game mode had been changed such as the Terrorists no longer disappeared when escaping, which the map had not been designed to account for. Furthermore, there were a few bugs present in the map and the map was huge in terms of size, making it difficult to learn.B-F Total Gaming Network - Cadaver Interview. Archived from the original on 2002-06-19. It had a very short life-span, as the last appearance of the map was in beta 6.8 and did not survive a single major update. As such, the map was never updated. Guide ''Counter-Terrorists To ensure that the terrorists do not escape, be swift in your movement and engage the terrorists with any force necessary. You can camp at the two terrorist escape zones (located at a damaged power station and at an entrance to a highway) or hunt them down. Be warned, however, that there are a few weapons scattered around the map and the terrorists may use them to aid their escape. It is recommended to either guard or take the Schmidt Scout or Ingram Mac-10 in the bedrooms inside of the house. Furthermore, there are many secret passageways throughout the map that can contain ambushes from the terrorists. Terrorists Do not linger around the train wreck for you and your team must escape out of the area with whatever weapons you can seize and any route that is overlooked by the Counter-Terrorists. Three paths are available to take: In one of the paths, there is a crate with flashbangs and HE grenades and, upon moving further, there is a ledge that ascends up to a cave at the end. There is a hole and if you have sufficient health, you can fall down and reach one of the escape zones, which happens to be the wrecked power station with an (inaccessible) hole leading to the sewers. However, this route is not only easy for you to reach but it also makes the Counter-terrorists decide that it is the easiest escape zone to camp. If you see a group of Counter-Terrorists, retreat and go back to the pit with water. If you crouch and look around, there is another sewer that can be accessed. If you progress through this route, there are two exits. In the middle is an opening that contains a passageway full of water but may have a CT who could be waiting for terrorists. Instead, go to the end of the sewer and there is a ladder. Although it is blocked, the cover can be broken (which happens to be a bathroom) and you can escape. Note that this path joins together with the third path mentioned below. The second path is located above the map that is accessed by moving up with a ledge. It may give your team a major advantage in having the higher ground but it leaves you very vulnerable to enemy fire. It is best to quickly move out of the cliff by either taking the path to the village (NOT recommended) or take a ledge that leads to an abandoned church. The window is breakable and contains an AK-47 and an MP5. However, you cannot go back by using the path that was taken (although you could fall into the water below) and must go outside with the aid of a door. Be careful as the Counter-Terrorists may be waiting outside (if they hear enough commotion) as they are unable to access the church from the outside. The third path is the most simple and least recommended compared to the other paths. The only concern is that if you choose to take this route, there is a building with windows that may contain a CT sniper or an ambush. If the Counter-Terrorists are not there or have passed the area, you are rewarded with some weapons (a Schmidt Scout, an Ingram Mac-10) and a kevlar if the CTs have not taken them. Trivia *The brick wall that blocks the path of the Counter-Terrorists (near their spawn area) can be broken apart although it is possible to just break the top wooden plank and use the bottom plank to reach the hole of the wall to make progress. *The ladders of the boxcars cannot be climbed. *As seen in the gallery, there is a hidden secret underneath the Church. It contains a Chumtoad, a cut creature from ''Half-Life, and a sign from the map creator. This secret can only be viewed through the "Free Look" or "Spectator" option. References Category:Escape maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps